Matsuura Aya
Matsuura Aya (born 1986.06.25), or Ayaya as she's often called, is a Hello! Project solo music artist and actress. She auditioned in 2000 for the 4th Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition, and was selected along with Sheki-Dol to become a part of what was later known as Hello! Project. She has sold over 2,435,822 copies in Japan alone being the best-selling solo artist in Hello! Project. Profile * Name: Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) * Nickname: Ayaya （あやや） * Birth Date: June 25, 1986 * Blood Type: B * Birth Place: Hyogo Prefecture, Japan * Height: 157.5 cm / 5'2" * Hobbies: Shopping * Special skill: Tennis * Favorite colors: White, black, pink, color of tears * Favorite word: Love * Favorite season: Autumn * Favorite food: Rice, miso soup, fruits * Disliked food: broccoli, cauliflower, celery, parsley * Hello! Project groups: ** Gomattou (2002–2003) ** Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) ** GAM (2006–) * Shuffle groups: ** 2001: 3nin Matsuri ** 2002: Odoru 11 ** 2003: SALT5 ** 2004: H.P. All Stars Biography Matsuura Aya debuted in 2001 with the single Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail. Her debut public performance with Hello! Project was at the April 2001 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru concert. Her debut album, First Kiss, followed in 2002 after a number of single releases. She then quickly became a favorite amongst Hello! Project fans. Maintaining that sweet and bubbly feel that is evident in all Hello! Project artists, Ayaya is a solid example of solo talent for those who go for this particular flavor of J-Pop, which is certainly not without its fans. It has made her one of the most popular and successful solo artists in the Hello! Project. To date Aya has released four albums and a collection of singles that have achieved respectable placings on the Oricon chart, though so far she has yet to make it to the top spot. She previously had a radio show called Let's do it!! and now has a new radio show Matsuura Aya no All Night Nippon that started on March 30, 2005. She has also participated in various shuffle units with other Hello! Project artists. In other work, 21 year old Ayaya has appeared in many CMs, doramas, a few films, and starred in an entire musical called Sougen no Hito in 2003, for which she also did the soundtrack. Aya is currently a co-host of the musical variety show Utawara Hot Hit 10. She starred in the movie, Sukeban Deka Codename = Asamiya Saki. She is one of the most active H!P members in acting, having also been in over half a dozen TV dramas. In 2006 Ayaya joined with Miki Fujimoto in a new unit named GAM, and she also became one of the increasing number of Hello! Project acts to perform overseas, with a solo concert in Shanghai. Discography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Albums Best-of ]] Singles Others * 2003.03.05 Sougen no Hito Original Cast Ban (Musical soundtrack) * 2004.11.26 天才！LET'S GO あややム (Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu) (with EcoMoni as Ayaya with Ecohamzu) DVDs * 2002.08.07 Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" at Tokyo International Forum (松浦亜弥FIRST CONCERT TOUR 2002春“FIRST DATE”at東京国際フォーラム) * 2002.10.09 Matsuura Aya Single M Clips 1 (松浦亜弥シングルMクリップ1) * 2003.02.19 Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza (Yeah! めっちゃライブ at 中野サンプラザ) * 2003.05.21 Musical Sougen no Hito * 2003.09.18 Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ (コンサートツアー2003春～松リングPINK～) * 2004.02.04 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー 2003 秋 ～あややヒットパレード！～) * 2004.04.14 Matsuura Aya Single V Clips 2 (松浦亜弥シングルVクリップス2) * 2004.05.12 Musical Real Audition!! (ミュージカル リアルオーディション!!) * 2004.07.07 Alo Hello! 2 Matsuura Aya DVD (アロハロ！2 松浦亜弥DVD) * 2004.08.11 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2004春～私と私とあなた～) * 2004.12.01 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu Crystal Yoyogi Special~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2004秋～松◇クリスタル◇代々木スペシャル) * 2005.07.20 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2005春 101回目のKISS～HAND IN HAND～) * 2005.12.07 Hello Pro Party! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ * 2006.09.06 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otona no Namida~ * 2006.10.25 Live in Shanghai (Live in 上海) * 2007.01.17 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Shinka no Kisetsu...~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2006秋「進化ノ季節・・・」) * 2008.01.23 Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ (松浦亜弥コンサートツアー2007秋 ～ダブル レインボウ～) Filmography Movies * Ao no Honoo (2003) * Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki (2006) TV Dramas * Saigo no Kazoku (2001) * Aya no DNA (2002) * Tenshi no Utagoe ~Shounibyou no Kiseki~ (2002) * Futari (2003) * Namahousou wa Tomaranai (2003) * VICTORY! Futto Girls no Seishun (2003) * Aijou Ippon! (2004) [1] * Inochi no Kiseki (2006) Photobooks ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * 2001.12.01 松浦亜弥 1st写真集 (Matsuura Aya 1st Photobook) amazon.co.jp * 2003.02.14 アロハロ!松浦亜弥 (Alo-Hello! Matsuura Aya) amazon.co.jp * 2003.04.11 アヤヤとミキティ (Ayaya to Mikitty) (With Fujimoto Miki) amazon.co.jp * 2004.01.15 まっ！ちゅら (Ma! Chura) amazon.co.jp * 2004.06.25 アロハロ！2 松浦亜弥 (Alo-Hello! 2 Matsuura Aya) amazon.co.jp * 2005.03.19 a amazon.co.jp Concert ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * 2002.06.04 ファースト・デート (First Date) amazon.co.jp * 2003.09.30 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2003夏 (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project Natsu) amazon.co.jp * 2004.03.13 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) amazon.co.jp * 2004.07.07 AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~私と私とあなた~Photobook (AYA MATSUURA Concert Tour 2004 Spring~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~Photobook) amazon.co.jp * 2004.09.28 松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 summer (Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Summer) amazon.co.jp * 2005.07.06 後浦なつみライブ「TRIANGLE ENERGY」 (Nochiura Natsumi Live "TRIANGLE ENERGY") (With Nochiura Natsumi) amazon.co.jp * 2005.10.11 AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME。―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション! (AYA MATSUURA & COUNTRY MUSUME. - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection!) (With Country Musume) amazon.co.jp * 2006.04.14 後藤真希&松浦亜弥in Hello!Project 2006 Winter (Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) (With Goto Maki) amazon.co.jp Movie ]] * 2006.09.29 スケバン刑事 コードネーム＝麻宮サキ ＯＦＦＩＣＩＡＬ ＰＨＯＴＯ ＢＯＯＫ (Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK) amazon.co.jp Essay Books ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * 2002.06.25 松浦亜弥 素顔のメモリアル (Matsuura Aya Sugao no Memorial) amazon.co.jp * 2002.09.01 松浦亜弥のAYA・YAワールドめっちゃあやや! (Matsuura Aya no AYA.YA Waarudo Meccha Ayaya!) amazon.co.jp * 2003.06.25 松浦亜弥Love (Matsuura Aya Love) amazon.co.jp * 2003.07.26 あややになりたい (Ayaya ni Naritai) amazon.co.jp * 2004.03.27 亜弥とあやや (Aya to Ayaya) (With Onuki Nobuaki) amazon.co.jp External links * Official website (discography) * Wikipedia:Aya Matsuura * Japanese Wikipedia: 松浦亜弥 * Producer Tsunku talks about Matsuura Aya releases * Sukeban Deka: Codename Asamiya Saki movie website (jp) Radio shows * Her first radio show: Let's do it !! * Her second radio show: 松浦亜弥のオールナイトニッポン * Her third radio show: Five Stars Tuesday Fan sites * ayayachan - matsuura aya fan site * Celebrity Desktop - Aya Matsuura * ayayatv.info aya matsuura tv media information database * @松浦亜弥 * Aya Matsuura French fan site